unchartedwatersfandomcom-20200214-history
Ritual For Reconciliation
|details = It's a request from a girl living in this city. She got into an argument with her husband and the husband got angry and ran away. It's not a matter of your own family, and you might not feel comfortable doing this, but she seems to feel sorry that she was too harsh on him. |fameAdv = |fameTrd = |fameBtl = |step1 = /Quarrelling of Couples/Tunis/Girl/ Oh, you've accepted my request? I bet you already know what the situation is like... Please find my husband. I only asked him to just go out together sometimes instead of just reading books at home all the time. As he's quite stubborn, it ended up becoming an argument. |step2 = /Is My Husband OK?/Tunis/Girl/ It is strange that my husband wouldn't come back home for such a long time because he hated going out so much! I hope he's not caught up in some sort of trouble... You're a close friend of his, right? Do you have any ideas? |step3 = /To Hangzhou/Tunis/Guy next to the girl He used to be a scholar in Hangzhou before, right? Since his only interest is reading books, wouldn't he be stuck in the archives of his hometown or something? |step4 = /Cannot Return Due To my Guilt/Hangzhou/Scholar/ Oh, the man you are looking for had been here until recently. He was concerned if he had done something really mean to his wife, but he didn't seem to be ready to return home any time soon, because he didn't seem to know how to apologise to her... But then after reading a book and thinking for a while, he suddenly disappeared. I thought he went back home... I believe it was a book on the appraisal section of the bookshelf. |step5 = 1/Legend of the Shaman's Rock/Hangzhou/Archives/ ... In the northern parts of Lake Baikal, there's a rocky cliff worshipped by ancient shamans. They throw coins at the bottom of the cliff and perform rituals. Those who are accused of sinning are to spend one night beside the rock to prove their innocence. ...That is if they can survive the extreme cold temperatures of the night. |step6 = 2/One's Innocence/Lake Baikal Region/Stacked boulders on the north shore of the lake/ At the bottom of the water by the shamans rock is a collection of ancient coins. ... Among those coins you found one in particular that appeared to be a new coin. When you picked it up, the other side of the coin had 'I am innocent' written on it. It would appear that the man you're searching for had survived. |stepfinal = Living Confirmation/Lake Baikal Region/Near stacked boulders/ You were able to find tracks of the man who left his home. By surviving a night under extreme cold temperatures at Lake Baikal, he probably cleared his mind. He most likely returned home already. Just in case, let's perform Search in the area one last time and then report to the client and tell them that their husband is safe and sound. |discoXP = 700 |cardXP = 350 |reportXP = 440 |reportfame = 275 |item1 = Quest Mediation Permit |item2 = / |item3 = / |item4 = / |notes = |preQ1 = |preQ2 = |preQ3 = |subQ1 = |subQ2 = |subQ3 = |chainQ1 = |chainQ2 = |chainQ3 = |landarea = Lake Baikal Region/ adjust size (px) |seaarea = }}